


【艾莱+mob莱】我给艾莱交的入会费

by boxiang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	【艾莱+mob莱】我给艾莱交的入会费

莱纳是被一阵清脆的笑声吵醒的。

他住在贫民窟的破公寓里隔音最差的那一间，在莱纳搬进来的那一天晚上，有人用弹弓把窗户上的玻璃打碎成了几块，虽然他立刻从床上爬起来冲了出去，却没能抓到那个捣蛋的人。从此之后，但凡有人在外面小步走路，那些声音就都能顺着裂开的缝隙溜进房间里来。这对莱纳的睡眠非常不好，他总被在外面打闹的孩子吵醒，即使把窗户用胶带粘起来也不成。

莱纳闭着眼，躺在床上听了一会儿。孩童们大声跺脚拍手，仿佛身处快乐的狂舞之中，他躺在那儿等到意识回笼，才发现这是几个孩子在骂另一个是没父亲的野种。房间里四处漏风，莱纳清晰地辨别出自己睡前呕吐在墙边的那一滩东西的酸臭，闻到放冷的面粉疙瘩的味道，还有外面焚烧东西的烟和炭火的气味，在这其中，还混杂一丝少见的洗衣皂清香，这种东西至少在他住的这个街区十分稀罕。他猜想大概是谁家的儿子要从战场上回来了，才会在衣服上用这样的好货。

“你醒了？”

莱纳心里一沉，当即哆嗦了一下，不敢立刻睁开眼睛。但实际上按着莱纳这几个月的经验来看，他睁开眼和不睁开眼的区别只是清醒着被干或者睡梦里被强奸，不管他态度如何，阴茎早晚都会顶到自己的嘴巴边上。“那位布朗副长”，若是想要保持现在这样表面上的尊严，最好就得去殷勤地舔开包裹起来的包皮，吮吸其他男人的前液。

或许这就是我成为战士的意义？莱纳曾经在被干的间隙自问道，但又飞快否定了。一个被人严重怀疑对马莱不够忠诚，竟然对恶魔表示友好的战士，在被人发觉这一点的那一刻，他实际上就已经不是战士了。

用不着读取任何记忆，猜测莱纳在帕拉迪岛是如何亲厚，并且乐于散播谣言的军人就已经不下两只手。他们像一个小联盟，当莱纳带着孩子们走过时，他们便忙不迭地以眼神巡视莱纳军装下一鼓一鼓的大腿，他带着袖标的手臂，还有被沾满尘土的靴子包住的纤细脚踝，名誉马莱人即使成为了战争榜样，也永远不会真正地被社会所接纳，巨人之力赋予他们在马莱人心中的兽性，并让他们从根源上就低人一等。莱纳知道他们都不会掩饰，那些注视是如此赤裸，以至于背对着都能感受到它的高热。

莱纳几乎只剩下接受他们的诬告，然后向威胁者妥协这一条路，因为罪名的下放是十分容易的，而他没法儿为没有证据的猜测证伪，也不能放任这种谣言继续在马莱传开。

莱纳已认定自己是一个罪人，罪行腌渍了他，把他像一颗橄榄那样压在酸咸的液体里窒息。他受酷刑和拷打都是应得的惩罚，但只要是在马莱，罪名就不会只降临到莱纳·布朗一个人身上，他如此有名，影响力极大，他的熟人也不会有好下场，孩子们会出事，布朗家的名誉马莱头衔会被立刻剥除，任何与莱纳·布朗相关的东西都会瞬间变成这个国家的耻辱和丑闻。“这都是为了国家的安全着想”。

“好大哥，莱纳·布朗副长，”来操他的人把阴茎贴着他的脸，像是一把刀的刀刃那样抵住他的鼻梁，“如果你不乐意做，就想想和你亲厚的人吧？”

莱纳躺在床上，他睁着眼，不敢闭上，像被割去了眼皮。军人骑在他的胸口，身子堵住了烛火，因此莱纳眼前几乎是一片漆黑，昏暗的火光给那竖立的脊背勾出一圈湿哒哒的黄色，有如一片床单上的陈年尿渍。他最初听到这个提议时还心怀反抗之心，但仅仅在略微地思考过之后，一股山一般的恐惧便迅速压下，莱纳的眼皮打起抖来，想起自己还没赎清的罪，他更加不敢再挣扎，吮吸的动作马上变得顺从许多。

——和他亲厚的人太多了，家人呢？还有法尔科和贾碧他们呢？马莱依靠巨人才能四处争夺新的国土，他上次去前线，看到战壕里铺满了用过的活靶子，在一周之内，他们在彻底被打成碎肉之前还会被至少使用四到五次。死人堆起三层的肉墙，人肉融化了，贴合了，脸上的肉和衣服绞在一起，在炮火中颤动，变成一整块，不分你我，他们说后来再给这些人找地方埋了的时候，只能像切果冻一样挨个用铁锹切出大致的人的形状。

战场上的靶子奇缺，他们不会拒绝罪人上场，莱纳，你不清楚吗？那句论调：罪人也可以发光，也能为祖国未达成的事业贡献自己的一份力量……

他立时就含着阴茎发起抖来，为自己的想象哀哭，然后立刻就被打了一巴掌，莱纳发着抖不敢再出声，但接着又想，自己对帕拉迪岛人的友好当然可以被解释成迫不得已，但看看亚妮吧——她的态度，她的努力，她身为一个卧底角色，至今无法回到故土的悲剧样子——难道亚妮不是一个更好的榜样吗？

正如队长在他们刚继承了巨人之力的那一刻所说，“有些人生来就是为了去完成了不起的使命，你们就是这样的人！”，队长当时双眼发亮，这话定是说给眼前全部的四个战士听的。莱纳·布朗也曾觉得他说得不错，但现在看来，有亚妮那样深入凶险之地的态度摆在眼前，自己做过什么都该显得乏味且怯懦了。

“莱纳，”那个人又说，这次是陈述的语气，“你醒了。”

他醒了，如果有人在这里需要他睁开眼，那么他就必须要睁眼。莱纳吞了一下口水，哆哆嗦嗦地张开眼皮。天已经大亮，孩子边唱边骂的声音逐渐远去，有如退潮，叫他怀疑那只是一个梦境。年轻人坐在他床边的椅子上，姿态十分放松，一只手摸着自己的拐，双腿略张，头发垂在肩膀上。

他的五官眼熟得可怕，莱纳错愕地打量几秒，眼瞳不可置信地缩小了，脸色怕得仿佛见了鬼，嘴唇打起哆嗦来。

“……艾……艾伦？”

“莱纳。”

不是幻觉。莱纳发出一声破碎的喘气，几乎从床上弹了起来，他先是四处打量房间，确定这里没有第三个人，这才用力拿毯子盖住自己全是掐痕和烟疤的上半身。莱纳的指关节绷得发白，有那么一刻，爆裂的情绪驱使着他，几乎叫他想要本能性地逃脱，但他不能走，只在那一瞬间，他抓着被子，与艾伦之间的距离不过一米多宽，艾伦的双眼仿佛在昏暗的房间里发亮，莱纳浑身发硬，有如独自在森林中面对猛兽。紧接着，一种又痒又麻，充满了期盼与恐惧的感觉逐渐爬上来，在这种对峙里塞满了他的心脏。

那是久违的狂喜。

莱纳忍不住想要扬起嘴角，在长久的刑期之末尾，在训练，潜伏，背叛，战争，威胁，轮奸之后，他的惩罚是不是终于到了头呢？他这位死囚终于即将得到安宁，就好像许多在战争里轻易获得它们的人一样？

那是绝伦的礼物，只可被幸运所恩赐，莱纳看着眼前的男人，他心想，艾伦在这，艾伦真的在这里，艾伦来到了马莱，他不会叫自己失望！

“你……怎么来了……不对，你，你是怎么……你什么时候来这里的？”

莱纳说话声断断续续，他自从搬来这里之后便呕吐多次，嗓子眼被插得又宽又大，但没受过伤，因此一直维持着那个粗大的尺寸，这方便他呕吐，但嗓子也不像之前那么好了，说话全是奇怪的气音，听起来有些滑稽：“谁给你领路的？我觉得没人会知道我住在这……”

“法尔科。”艾伦说。莱纳愣了一下，血色立时从脸上消退了，他惊道：“他知道我现在住在这？！”

不不不，他不会知道的。莱纳·布朗的另一个夜间身份是不可言说的秘密，只在十几个人之间分享，他们不会透给小孩，对不对？法尔科什么都不会知道的……

他祈求地看着艾伦。但艾伦没有立刻回答他，他也不像是想要刻意折磨莱纳的样子，实际上，这位来访者看起来十分冷静，与他上次见到莱纳时已经大不相同，四年前他还是个毛头小子，对着莱纳打打杀杀。但现在连艾伦自己也搞不明白，他平静地坐在这的时候到底想要对莱纳做些什么。过了一会儿，在莱纳再次发抖之前，艾伦说：“法尔科只给我指了大致的方向，是我跟着你过来的。”

“……跟着我？”

“伤病疗养院，你也去的吧？”艾伦说，“我在心理治疗室那里看见你。”

莱纳僵硬地点了点头。他的确也去。但那是秘密进行的。在第一次侵犯开始的那个晚上，四年战争已经进行到了结尾。莱纳收到了上前线的通知之后信箱里便塞满了各种贺喜的消息，人们纷至沓来，预祝他在战场上再次拿下军功。但在收到通知的几天后，莱纳就再次秘密到访了战后疗养院的心理诊疗室。

他这样的战争榜样是不能和挖战壕都吓破了胆子的废物放在一块儿相提并论的，那会严重地动摇民心，进而影响马莱帝国的发展，因此他只能在疗养院的探视时间结束之后前往，从后门偷偷进去。他做得十分小心，认定已经没人可能看到他，但在出门之前，莱纳站在门口的镜子跟前，在足足五分钟的时间里，他一直神经质地盯着自己的胳膊，反复地抚摸那块儿布料，检查自己的袖标是否转到了前面，足够明显，而没有“掩藏自己身份的嫌疑”。

“我看到你总是在路上也摩挲你的袖标，”艾伦说，“怎么，你很为此骄傲？”

“有吗……？”莱纳反问，这话是不合时宜的。莱纳一瞬间担心艾伦会告发他，但接下来又因为是艾伦而安心了。

艾伦平静地瞅着他，继续说道：“我不知道你的医师到底都和你说了什么，莱纳，但是，你平时做的那些事情就是他建议你的，可以让你康复的东西吗？”

莱纳发出一声短促的气音，他像个被抓了包的小偷一样，一下子蜷缩起了脚趾。“不是的……不，我……”他说，但是除了重复之外也说不出更多的解释。莱纳知道艾伦指的是什么东西，如果他尾行自己回到这处便宜公寓，那他就应该知道莱纳平时都是被怎么对待的。

他名义上的战友们是如何给他编织罪名，威胁他，操他，而且操得很凶，他被压在床单上，正着背着，或者侧着身子。缺乏润滑的阴茎像一把劈开他身体的刀那样杀进来，“刺”一声喇开他的身体，莱纳从喉咙里滚出一声惨叫，在床单上挺直身子。他眼中脑中所接触的东西，每一样都在发颤，并且大声地惨叫着。莱纳被操得撞上床头柜，口水滴下来，他的手指抠进旧床垫里，摸见了弹簧做的内脏。

莱纳咽了一下口水：“你……你来找我，是想要做什么？”

“我之前从不知道你是这么随和的人，”艾伦说，“我过来做什么，你不清楚吗？”

他站起身子来，裤腿空荡荡的，小腿肚从中间被切掉了，浑身散发着洗衣皂的清香。莱纳看着他坐到床沿上，艾伦靠得太近了，他咬咬嘴唇，心里仅剩一丝期盼，想要艾伦能掐死他。但莱纳连仁慈的死亡也没盼到。

艾伦凑过来抱住了他。

他愣了一下，但几乎立刻就明白了艾伦的意思，这敏锐的判断已经隐隐变作了职业技能。他俩谁也没有说话，莱纳只是把手埋到被子里。他睡前太累了，没穿回衣服，但好歹记得洗澡。他的屁股很干净，也把吃进去的精液连着早饭一起吐掉了。此时要开工，则只需要扯下内裤。艾伦撩开他的毯子，把莱纳从床垫被睡出的那个窝里拽起来，坐到他身后，抚摸莱纳的胸口。

“艾伦……”

艾伦没有说话。

莱纳比他大上两圈，在艾伦的记忆里，他的身体还要更饱满有力一些。但艾伦不介意这种区别。莱纳贴着床单的后背很热，身前却冷，艾伦用胯抵住他的屁股，两只手滑下去，从下乳线开始，手指划过胸肌之间的沟壑，轻轻夹住他的奶头。莱纳低下头，便看见两只手的骨节摊开在他胸口。他回到马莱后暴瘦二十斤有余，胸肌却不见消减，像现在这样开着窗的时候，冷风灌入，体温仍传不过厚重的肌肉，叫他的奶子一直保持柔软冰凉的质地。

莱纳低下头，闭着眼睛，脖子上的青筋突突直跳。他的情绪早已被战争蛀蚀得千疮百孔，对一个大男人来说，那所谓的眼泪的自制力已经分毫不剩了。艾伦同他做这种事，叫他分不清这到底是惩罚还是奖励。

但那股之前的狂喜却无处可去，莱纳咬着拳头，做了几次深呼吸，他以为这样就能叫他的情绪消退，却只流了数滴眼泪，全掉到艾伦的手背上。

“啊！对不起！”莱纳脱口而出，又很快意识到艾伦和他平时接触的人不一样。他尴尬地沉默回去，以为这样艾伦就会说话了，但艾伦还是没有开口。

莱纳在被他的手握住奶子的时候才想起来，艾伦今年已经19岁了，他不再是那个小孩，而已经变得精壮高大许多，发育起来的阴茎贴着自己的屁股，半勃的尺寸已经很可观。这提醒了他，自己当初是多么努力地和那个小孩发展出依靠与被依靠的关系，如今他们俩却坐在同一条床单上，等着阴茎勃起，硬得像两根烙铁。

艾伦亲了一下他的后脖颈，用眼泪把莱纳的奶头搓得鼓起来，乳晕一跳一跳，发热发烫。他的呼吸变得粗重起来，几乎贴着莱纳的脖颈，叫这位马莱战士几乎又要哭起来了，他不知道自己为何而哭，似乎做爱也没什么好哭的，他21岁之前几乎从没接触过这等东西，现在在数周之内却已对此熟练不已，正如士兵档案中所说，莱纳·布朗的耐受力极强。那他到底为什么哭？是因为见到艾伦后的焦虑和恐惧吗？

出乎他意料的是，艾伦并没直接操进来，他的动作几乎是温和的，揉过莱纳的奶子之后又去摸他的阴茎。莱纳不必要勃起的，实际上他已经很久没高潮过了，但艾伦只是捞起他的阴茎，先揉了揉那两颗鼓胀的阴囊——那上面有一道儿刀疤，接着又将莱纳的阴茎从底撸到头，他的身体很敏感，只这样做就足够让性器变大，龟头伸出包皮，一道儿亮晶晶的前液从那里面挤出。莱纳闭上了眼，他羞愧道：“我来吧。”

艾伦松手了，把他的手抓起来，放到阴茎上。莱纳傻乎乎地用一只手抓着自己的阴茎，也没再去撸动它，只是坐起来，在床垫上爬了两下，背对着跪倒在艾伦眼前。莱纳的膝盖和手肘拄着床垫，抬起屁股，他从臀瓣到肩头的一片皮肉都很白，上次再生之后恐怕就再也没晒过太阳，因此毫无色差。

五个圆圆的烟疤躺在他后腰接近腰眼的地方，最新的那一个刚留下没有几天，伤口愈合着，随着这个抻开的动作，露出血痂下的一丁点儿粉肉。那根粗壮的阴茎还没有怎么摸过就硬了，此时正跟着这个跪倒的动作，指着莱纳的脸。

“你可以……”他顿了一下，呼吸了一口窗户那儿流进来的，冰凉的空气，下定决心般说，“……艾伦，你可以直接进来。”

“你就这么容易地让我插进去吗？”艾伦问，但动作毫不犹豫。他只“咔哒哒”地解开皮带，从内裤里掏出阴茎来撸了两把，便跪在莱纳身后，把那根阴茎塞进马莱战士的股缝之间。莱纳最下面那个烟疤就几乎烫在股缝里，艾伦盯着那个伤口，抬着腰把龟头抵在烟疤上。他的前液把伤口洇湿了，龟头随便碰了碰，血痂便跟着滑开。一丁点儿血丝融化在他发粘的前液里面。

莱纳把腰塌得更低，发出一些意味不明的啜泣声时，艾伦正用手去摸那块儿正在渗血的粉肉，他把指甲塞了进去，直到给伤口插出一个半月形的红色新伤。

莱纳顺从他如此去做，他本来就很耐受，这是小伤。尤其在现在这种情况下，莱纳更是连一句抱怨也不会有。艾伦吐了一口气，阴茎来回滑过他湿润的穴口，他用一手扒开莱纳的屁股，露出股缝，龟头顺着开拓的穴口缓慢抵入。

莱纳发出一声低沉的呻吟，低下头，面朝自己勃起到贴着小腹的阴茎，咬住了床单，他对艾伦的顺从简直仿佛在献祭什么东西，但这也是没有道理的，他没有任何东西配得上献祭这两个字，一个被罪行腌渍的人，没有谁会需要他的供品。

艾伦抱住了他的腰，双手滑上去，抚摸莱纳的侧乳线。莱纳的肠道又热又软，括约肌几乎温顺地包裹着艾伦的冠状沟。莱纳深吸一口气，还没来得及吐出来，艾伦一把抓起他的腰，狠狠把自己操了进去。

“……呜啊！”

阴茎比他想得还大，靠近龟头的那一头似乎比根部更加粗壮，抵进来的时候，莱纳感觉到一股可怕的麻痒，或者更类似与极端的尿意，艾伦蹭着了他的前列腺。莱纳咬着床单大声呻吟，眼泪疯狂地滚了出来。快感铺天盖地，无处可逃，他头一次这么想要求饶，他需要艾伦慢一点，别这么着急，不然他会被这种几乎没感受过的性爱逼疯。

但艾伦没给他任何适应的时间就扑在莱纳身上用力干他，他虽然少了半条腿，一只眼睛，力气却大得可怕，莱纳的屁股几下就被他撞得通红。马莱战士叼着床单，头被直接撞进毯子里面，充满了汗水气味的灰尘一下子扑满他的呼吸道，叫他脸上混着鼻涕眼泪，大声咳嗽起来。艾伦却根本没在这里停住。他像野兽抓住猎物一般卡住莱纳的身体，腹肌贴着背肌，汗水把他们的身体黏合在一块儿，那继续用力干他的屁股力道几乎叫莱纳错觉他俩是一对再也不会见面的真心情人。只是他的情人只对噪音感到烦躁，他不会说爱语，甚至不想在做爱时接吻说话，空闲的嘴巴只用来呼吸。艾伦一边把莱纳从床上提起来，手臂勾住他的脖子，狠狠捂住他的嘴。

“莱纳，”他说，呼吸粗乱，莱纳的脸被他憋得通红，此时瞪大了眼睛，看着艾伦横在自己眼前的手臂，莱纳的眼中挤满泪水，“——安静，你很吵。”

莱纳咬住了自己的嘴唇。

艾伦等了两秒钟，才又保持着这个动作，让莱纳坐在自己的腿上被干。他抓着莱纳的胸口，那两片巨大的胸肌，即使暴瘦之后也依然带有十足饱满的线条。他抓着那两块肉，指甲都要抠进里面去，把胸肌勒出一个带着掌印的形状。而莱纳浑身是汗，艾伦的手指在他身上打滑，给他一种随时都会被摔出去的感觉。他的双腿找不到可以放着的地方，只能跪在艾伦身体旁边。

这无上的，疯狂的，前所未有的性爱，简直叫莱纳爽得欲仙欲死。他不知道什么时候已经射了一次，现在已经再次半勃，在结实的苍白大腿之间全都是湿乎乎的精斑，阴茎在腿间上下来回地甩动。

做爱怎么会是这么痛快的东西呢？莱纳浑浑噩噩地想，抹了一把脸上的眼泪——为什么我今天才知道呢？

“莱纳，莱纳，”艾伦说，他把嘴唇贴在莱纳粗壮的脖子上，牙齿离他颈椎不过几厘米，却只用嘴唇去碰那块儿皮肤，莱纳发出一声啜泣，艾伦狠狠碾过他的前列腺，莱纳里面很爽，他的声音听起来咬牙切齿，却又似乎是温柔的。莱纳听见他继续说道，“我想要你给我生个孩子……”

莱纳努力扭头想看清艾伦的表情，但只瞅见那个低下去的黑色的头顶，他觉得艾伦不会开这种玩笑，“……艾伦？”他问，断断续续地，“……你在说什么呢？”

“我在说……”艾伦回答道，他的嘴唇贴得离莱纳的耳朵很近了，只要他想，就能咬掉这块儿肉，把莱纳的耳廓放在嘴里嚼，但艾伦没有这么做，艾伦不是莱纳的惩罚，从来都不是，而这一点就是莱纳受到的惩罚之一。艾伦眯着眼，用胡茬蹭着莱纳汗津津的脖颈， “我在说，一个子嗣……好吗？莱纳？”

“我……我不知……道你的意思……”

“不，你不懂也没关系。”艾伦打断他，他把莱纳摁回刚才那个背入的姿势，在莱纳高潮第二次之后才射了出来，艾伦没有戴套，双手箍住马莱战士那两瓣饱满的屁股，把精液一下子射满了莱纳的肚子。最后下床去穿皮带之前，艾伦不忘回过头，叮嘱道：“明天再洗澡。”

莱纳躺在床上看了他一眼，在几秒钟之后，他点了点头。


End file.
